Black Diamond
Bye Bye, Bosco "Hurk..." Amon took a deep breath, opening his eyes and staring up at the clear blue skies "...". "Mornin'." Black casually greeted Amon, breathing in her cigar's, and letting out a puff of smoke from her mouth and nose "How's your chest?" She asked, as Amon placed his hand on his chest, noticing the hole in his stomach as closed, healed up, yet the scars and blood on his body kept dripping and remained. He stood up, noticing he's also been reduced to barefoot and with only pants remaining to cover him. "...Jellal!" Amon said snapped, looking around, looking for the eponymous blue-haired man "Where...?". "Calm down, he's gone." Black said, dropping her cigar on the ground and stepping on it as she stood up, stretching her arms "People are still fightin' over there too, kickin' each other down, and while they're down." Black explained, smiling as she took off her glasses "Glad you're alive, kiddo." She said, placing her glasses on Amon's face, adjusting it the rims "Got you a new pair of glasses! Since I heard Arachno was kind've of a dick and broke your old pair.". "Ah." Amon let out, adjusting the glasses with his fingers "Th-...Thanks, I guess. Kinda...kinda odd timing..." Amon noted, before finding a coat around his shoulder, generously given to him by Black, who snuck up behind him to place it. "You must be cold!" Black enthusiastically said "Here, have my coat!" She cheerfully handed it to him, leaving herself with the white undershirt and black tie. She gave an enthusted thumbs up to Amon "You look great! What about shoes? Need shoes? I can give you mine!". "Black...you're being weird." Amon said, noting on Black's rather caring treatment towards him. It wasn't unorthodox, for Black to take care of him a mother would her child, though to her it was more of a case of necessity, since she wouldn't benefit from him being dead. It was her behaviour. Black would never smile genuinely, or display this much enthusiasm in taking care of a boy she would so casually drown in a pool just to improve his breathing, and almost kill him twice a week before he reached the age of 15. "Listen, listen ya little shitbag, I'm just taking care of the same boy I'd raise from the gutter to be the fine assassin he is today!" Black said, slapping Amon on his back, causing him to hunch over "You think I'm a cold woman? How rude! Rude, rude, rude, I say!" Black puffed her cheeks in irritation against Amon, crossing her arms and shaking her hair. "...I...". "Amon!" Erza shouted, reaching him finally, requipping out of a leopard looking armor into her usual gear "I finally reached you..." She said, stopping right infront of him, panting and gasping for air "I...I gave chase, but you and Jellal kept..." At that moment, she sprung up, frantically looking around "Where is Jellal?!" She turned to face Amon "You saw him, right? Where he went...?" Erza continued asking Amon, changing her question around "H-...How is he...? You didn't...?". "Uh..." Amon looked around, trying to come up with an answer, only managing to let out small grunts trying to make out words. "Goddammit, why are you kids so persistent?" Black said, sounding extremely annoyed, pulling out a cigar from her pocket, placing it in her mouth "Can't you stop getting in the way and mind your own damn buisness?". "We can't." Racer said, coming just over the corner with the rest of his comrades "Unfortunately, Amon is an honorary, new member of the Oracion Seis, making him invaluable to us, as an ally and friend.". "As the Master of Oracion Seis, I must agree." Midnight said "Don't feel offended, Black, please. We mean no harm." Midnight said to Black "We understand you have a stronger bond with Amon, and...". "Oh, stuff it, ya rainbow munch." Black snapped back at Midnight, lighting up her match stick and her cigar "You're all gonna make me cry...". "Black...?" Amon said, extending his hand towards her, before suddenly convulsing, falling on the ground, writhing "Gah...! Uggh...!". "The poison is kicking in again..." Black said "The side-effects of Magic Overload, and the Black Clouds...ah, poor kid.". "Amon!" Everyone ran towards Amon the moment he hit the ground, however, the moment Erza took her first step, a vicious right hook was delivered to her face, striking her cheek, knocking her out cold with that precise hit to her head, causing Erza to fall on the ground in that very instant, and the Oracion Seis to halt their movement. "You kids best not fuck with me now." Black said, taking a deep breath with her cigar in mouth, walking towards the Oracion Seis, one hand in her pocket, while the other had bloodied knuckles from striking Erza "I don't wanna piss off Amon when he wakes up and finds out I killed some of his buds." Threatening the Oracion Seis, she cracked her knuckles by just clenching her fingers into fists. "Why are you doing this...?" Midnight asked Black, getting into a ready position along with the rest of his comrades. "Why?" Black bit her cigar, tearing it off with her wide grin "'cause I got a fucking job to settle on, ya runts!" The moment she exclaimed her reply, footsoldiers ran through the streets towards them, yet had no weapons on them, rather, they seem to be frightened. "What the hell...?" Cobra said, suddenly clutching his head in pain, the footsoldiers running and ignoring the people infront of them. Rune Knights, ninjas and assassins and hitmen ran away and ignored them "What is this...?". "What's the matter, Cobra?" Midnight asked Cobra, who began to sweat nervously. "We need to run! They're running from some kind of monster! We have t-...!". "Oh." A gushing scream followed the casual feminine tone, as a woman with chained cuffs on her arms and legs, wearing what looked like a straight jacket. The white straight-jacked was dipped with blood, leather strapping wrapped themselves around the lower half of her mouth, hiding her face, yet her brilliant, glimmering gold red eyes were clear, and so was her long white hair, which suffered from red streaks of fresh blood on her "I found you~" The woman playfully said, holding up her index finger and wagging it, while also holding an unconscious, bloodied man and with several teeth missing in that same hand "Where is he...Ah. Heeeere you aaaaare~" The woman threw the man away, smashing him through a building wall, crumbling it down. She began walking towards everyone, cracking her bones in her knuckles, shoulders and neck. Yet despite how she came off as playful if not murderous, Cobra felt something horrid. A heavy red cloud of pristine metallic scent, the blood on her wasn't the only reason either. A murderous desire, an erotic, horrendous desire to deliver and recieve pain. Even with her mask on, Cobra could just feel her wonderful, enormous grin that would show her teeth, with blood slithering down her face and into her mouth, ruining the clean whiteness of her teeth. It was as if a demon of pure pain who took pleasure on being on both ends stood before him, and looked at him, saying "You're next.". "Guys, let's run!" Cobra said, beginning to panic. "What?" Midnight looked at Cobra in confusion "It's one individual, and I feel no magic power from her.". "You don't understand! What I feel, what I saw from her is...!". "Are you afraid?" The woman said, stomping her foot into the ground, leaping towards the Oracion Seis "Save it for the intimacy!" She exclaimed, extending her vicious, claw-like hands towards the Oracion Seis, specifically Cobra. However, Black quickly intercepted the woman's attack, delivering a vicious knee to the woman's chin, halting her advancement. "Bellua, ya slime bitch!" Black said, smiling in joy "You got out of your damn cell finally?" She said to the woman known as Bellua. Bellua lowered her arms, staring blankly at Black as she rested her head on Black's knee, unfazed by the kick's force, her teeth clashed together from her lower jaw forcefully being shut. "I heard people were fighting, and it got crazy so...I wanted to get in on the fun." Bellua replied, playfully placing the tip of her foot on the pavement, and resting her arms on Black's knee, with her head resting atop her arms "When I saw the fires and bodies, I felt...joy." Bellua chuckled, quickly grabbed Black's leg, lifting her above the ground and smashing her into the ground, or atleas she would have, if Black hadn't stopped her crashing with her hands hitting the ground, kicking Bellua square in the face with her free leg, freeing Black from Bellua's grip. "Still shitty though." Black said, standing back up on her feet and adjusting her tie and began walking towards Bellua "You were in a damp cell for how long? Three years? And you think you can beat m-...?" Black was cut off by a booming fist to her face, echoing a shockwave that sent Black flying into a building. "Hm." Bellua cracked her neck, lowering her mask and licking the blood off her knuckles "Your blood is still crass..." Bellua said with an annoyed tone "God of Death, Strongest Hitman, annoying, little slut." She said with angry undertone to her voice "Oh, how I haven't missed you." She began walking towards Black, as the latter began standing back up, covering her bleeding face with her hand, every footstep Bellua took left an imprint on the ground "Play an old game with me, Black." Bellua grabbed Black by her shirt, pulling her closer, a mad giggle escaping her mouth "Do you...remember our games, Blacky? Lil' Blacky, lil' snitch, can't stop herself from dying in a ditch.". "Hehe, Bellua, you pain nympho." Black snidely replied to Bellua, grinning "Do you...think I'm afraid of you anymore? Nah, I don't have a reason to, y'see." As if on cue, Bellua was tackled by Amon, sending the monsterous woman tumbling on the ground, before she got herself on her feet quickly. "Gah...!" Amon fell on his knees, still feeling ill "B-...Black...!" He painfully said, extending his hand to his teacher, who held his hand and helped him stand back up, holding him close to her. "You see this, Bellua? You remember good ol' Amy, don'tcha?" Black said, as if taunting Bellua. "Amon~" Bellua lovingly said, clasping her hands together in a lovey dovey manner "It's good to see you~ Miss me?". "Bellua..." Amon said, struggling for breath still, but clearly not sounding pleased reuniting with Bellua "No matter what you say, I-..." Amon was cut short, suddenly his cheeks held by Black's hands, pulled closer to her face, as their lips met in a kiss, his face turnig red. It caught him and the others off-guard, leaving even Bellua stunned and quiet, while Erza only recently awoke, seeing this sudden kiss between the two. Black pulled Amon away, placing his head into her chest, snidely smiling and staring at Bellua "I'm sorry to say, Bellua, but you're too late. Amon is mine, and you lost your chance." She said to Bellua, raising her hand up and raising her third, middle finger towards Bellua, in an incredibly mocking manner, insulting Bellua. "...Heh." Bellua smiled, clenching her hands into fists, as the straight jacket on her body began to tear off, her anger boiling, as the cuffs on her hands and legs broke "Blackyyyyy~!" Bellua playfully said "I always hated you, I really did~ The only thing you were good for was the occasional shitfest encounter and bed-breaking, but nothing else! And now you're getting in the way of my goals and dreams." The metallic cuffs fell on the ground, however, Bellua soon began to breath and calm down, standing upright "Now, I'm gonna kill you for real. So if you're gonna fuck with me, at least be ready for what I'mma do.". Black quickly pushed Amon out of the way, causing him to the hit the ground as Bellua rushed at her, crashing into Black's body, a shockwave from Bellua's impact causing Black to cough up blood, but remained footed, despite being lifted up by Bellua, who brutally smashed the woman into the ground, stomping on her stomach, crushing her guts with her barefoot "Blacky~ Blacky, do you ever learn~? Fighting isn't your forefront! Hitman, assassin, this is what you are! You're built to kill, not to fight! Dumbass~!" Bellua stuck her tongue out in a mocking manner, repeatedly stomping on Black while chuckling mad. "Black...!" Amon tried to stand up, yet quickly ceased, dropping to the ground and grunting in pain "B-...Black...! Stop it...!". "All of you run!" Black screamed to everyone "I'll delay her, just go!". "We can't leave y-...!". "Listen to her!" Cobra cut off everyone "That woman is too much, she's a monster! We have to get away! From this fucking thing!". "Ehhh~?" Cobra's face went blank, as Bellua seemingly flashed infront of him, staring directly into his eyes "Do you hate me?" Everyone was quiet, caught off guard by Bellua's speed, even Black herself, seemed stared in awe. Bellua cocked her arm back, thrusting it forward to punch Cobra, who raised his arms to block her punch, only for Bellua to halt inches away from his arms. She sneakily raised her hand, making its way through Cobra's block, grabbing his head, and smashing his skull to the pavement, leaving a solid imprint of his head "Baby, you're being..." She stood up, raised her foot, and stomped on Cobra's stomach, causing the ground to rise in a monument, a small crater forming, as Cobra coughed blood. Everyone finally realized what happened, having fully seen Bellua move, assaulting Cobra, yet no one reacted, only being stunned, somehow reacting only after it ended "...a little insulting." She said, turning her head to the others, setting her sights on her next prey. Racer leaped, kicking Bellua with blinding speed, yet as he struck Bellua's body, she refused to budge. Racer took a step back, suddenly blitzing out of the way, going a distance away. Midnight extended his arm, clenching his hand to a fist, as the straight jacket and every piece of cloth on Bellua's body wrapped tightly around her, restraining her movement, continuing to tighten. Racer rushed towards Bellua, as Cobra quickly got up, moving out of the way, his speed increasing. Racer's momentum build up, eventually delivering a powerful kick to Bellua, striking her body, being unable to dodge at all due to being restrained. A loud crack echoed, and Racer fell on the ground, holding his leg in pain and screaming in agony. His leg broke, the bone shattering from hitting Bellua's body, much to everyone's horror. "Everyone! Get away!" Amon said, coughing "Sh-...Her body...Bellua isn't someone you should fight!". "Heh." Bellua tore her arm free out of her restraints, grabbing the cloth restraining her, easily tearing it all off, leaving only one sleeve, some cloth around her ankles, and around her neck like a collar, but other was reduced to nudity. She pulled the cloth on her neck "Whew, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" She said mockingly. Before someone could open their mouths and say something, Bellua rushed at Midnight, delivering a vicious punch to his stomach, pulling her fist away, allowing Midnight to fall on the ground, vomiting blood on the ground. "That's what'cha get." She grabbed Midnight's coat, pulling it off of him, putting it on, feeling the soft fur trims on the edges "Ah, top quality fur.". Cobra lunged at Bellua, his arms turning into purple scales, claws extending from his fingertips and stabbing into her back. Poison began to leak into her system, as the acidic venom burn away at the coat and her flesh "Whatever you can do, you're dead n-..." Bellua turned around, smacking Cobra in the head and cutting him off. Cobra quickly re-adjusted himself, lunging at Bellua again, stabbing her neck with his claws, yet she didn't seem to resist. Cobra quickly pulled his claws out, yet Bellua grabbed his arm, pulling his claws back into her body, stabbing her. "Ahhh~" Bellua let out a moan, grabbing Cobra by his shirt and pulling him closer "Do you breathe poison?" Bellua asked Cobra, who began to nervously sweat "Tell me, sweetheart." She said, running her hand to his chin, as he breathed out a puff of poison from his mouth. Suddenly, an angelic being sprung from behind, turning into a thunderbolt and tearing its way through Bellua's body, causing her to release Cobra, who quickly grabbed Midnight and pulled him away from Bellua. The coat around her lit up in flames, traces of static electricity coming off her body, as Bellua turned around to see Angel, holding golden coins inbetween her fingers. "Little pure angel..." Bellua said, turning around and beginning walking towards her "...asking to be violated!". A fierce kick landed on Bellua's head, causing her neck to crack, as Kamma quickly stood before Angel to defend her "Don't come any closer, or the next one will be ha-..." Kamma was silenced by Bellua's hand covering her mouth, gripping her face, cracking her neck back into place and blankly staring at the demonness. "Cute." Bellua said, pulling Kamma's head further back, forcing her to take a step back in order to avoid her neck snapping "Cute, cute, cute." Bellua repeated madly, her grin widening and dripping blood from the corners of her smile "You're so damn cute~" She struck Kamma in the stomach, causing her to vomit in pain, and rendering the demon incapable of keeping herself standing. Suddenly, Cobra bit through Bellua's shoulder, digging his teeth into her flesh, inserting poison through his fangs into her body, in hopes of paralyzing her as soon as possible. Bellua moaned in pleasure, wrapping her arm around Cobra's head and pushing on him, forcing his teeth deeper into her flesh "You decided to come back and finish it~?". Cobra struggled as Bellua was effectively suffocating him, yet he stabbed into her back with his claws, continuing to poison her. Bellua released Kamma in the most gentle way she knows, lifting her up and smashing her into the ground, causing Kamma to lose consciousness and cough up blood "You're too nice to me." Bellua said, grabbing Cobra's arm from behind, pulling on it, and tightening her grip "So kind, giving me so much nice, sweet pain...". "What...what the fuck is this monster...?" Cobra thought to himself, feeling something wrong with his body. Something being pulled and pushed too much that if he stays like this any longer, he'll be in grave danger. He stood his ground, his poisonous aura engulfing himself and Bellua, as he managed to pull his teeth out of Bellua's flesh, exclaiming "I'll reduce you to a writhing mess! You lose!". "Ah~" Bellua let out a single yell, crouching her body forward, lifting Cobra up on her back, bending her knees, and jumping backwards, smashing Cobra into the ground, as it began to extend cracks, deepening slowly into a hole, raising debris and sending it flying, as Cobra viciously cried in agony, feeling his back breaking from the sheer force of the impact, his left shoulder dislocating as his arm was pulled and held by Bellua. The woman joyfully embraced herself as Cobra lost consciousness just underneath her "Ahhh~ I can't wait any longer." Bellua jumped back up, landing on her feet, stretching her body, bending her knees and leaping upwards towards Amon, landing nearby him and Black, the former of which was writhing in the ground still. Walking towards him, Black stood up, and before she could utter a word, was slammed into the ground with a simple slap across her face, rendering whatever resistance she tried to put up null. Bellua grabbed Amon by his neck, lifting him up from the ground "Amon..." She lovingly said, before suddenly smashing Amon into the nearby wall, causing him to gag and cough blood from the sudden impact, her face suddenly coming extremely close to his, their lips just inches away from touching, their bodies pressing against each other, the blood on Bellua's body smearing against Amon "Just remember, I don't love you so much as I just want to use you." She said, with harsh honesty, which Amon was unfazed by, he already knew her intentions. "Unhand him!" Erza shouted, catching Bellua's attention "Release that man, lest I...!" Erza took a step forward, before suddenly losing her balance, almost tripping. The shock to her head from Black's attack still left her in a bit of a daze, making keeping focus difficult, much less stand straight "I will defeat you." Erza declared, summoning a pair of blades in her hands, her clothing being switched for a hakama with flaming-patterns on it, and bandages wrapped around her chest, barefoot and with her hair tied in a ponytail. "..." Bellua blankly stared at Erza, choking Amon harder for a moment before distancing her body from him, dragging him with her as she suddenly lunged at Erza, catching her off-guard with how horrifically sudden her movement was, dragging Amon's through the dust and dirt. Before the Scarlet Fairy was tackled viciously by Bellua, breaking her blades with a simple forward motion, her body recieving scratching and even a sword stabbing into her shoulder. The Titania attempted to retaliate, being pushed a fair distance back, summoning a new pair of swords, and rushing Bellua with her swords, but immediately holded once Amon was held before her, forcing Erza to stop in fear of harming him. "Don't fall for her tri-...!" Amon was cut off as he was moved aside, Bellua blitzing and delivering a powerful punch to Erza's face, smashing her head into the pavement with such force, it vibrated through the air, followed by a well-placed foot stomp to her head, quaking the earth further. "Er-...!" Amon was cut off once again by Bellua's hand squeezing on his neck. He couldn't resist, the poison was draining him of power, and he had no magic power left in him to teleport, being completely exhausted from fighting Jellal. "This is so fun~!" Bellua declared, lifting Amon up again, before pulling him close to her in a tight embrace, causing Amon endless panic and shuddering, his body shaking, feeling disgust at being held like this by a woman clad in only blood, hers and her enemies blood. Amon could only sweat, as his breathing got heavier, feeling his body get slowly crushed by Bellua's incredible strength. She pressed her cheek against Amon's, forcing her lips upon his in a kiss. "S-...Stop...!" Amon said, almost in a begging manner, turning his face away from Bellua, trying to resist her embrace, breathing heavily and fast, trying to escape this monster woman's grip. His expression of disgust was accompanied by his helpless grunts and whimpers. "You can't run from me..." Bellua said, biting into Amon's neck in a playful manner, yet she began to draw blood "You're not going to run away, not after I break your arms and legs, and leave you what you're better off as...my plaything!". A hand got inbetween the two's faces, seperating between them, as the palm pressed against Bellua's face. The cloaked individual raised their finger before their mouth, letting out a "shhh". Bellua suddenly vanished, not even a moment to comprehend what happened, and no longer was she there. Gone. Amon landed on the ground, still unable to stand, looking up to see who this supposed saviour is, but not being able to make a clear image out of who they are beyond the dark cloak, yet he finally gave in, losing consciousness, and fainting. The Diamond's Red Glow Amon looked down at his hand, seeing the blood dried up, with the dust, sand and dirt mixing on his hand. He breathed out, his throat scratching and aching, rolling around on his back, his re-openned wounds getting dirtied with dirt. "Ugh..." Amon rubbed eyes, quickly twitching and getting his upper body up, having gotten dirt and blood in his eyes, causing them to burn in pain "God...damn...!" Amon grabbed onto a nearby lamp post, getting himself up, gasping for air and panting, still exhausted and out of energy. He moved one foot forward, legging go of the lamp post, slowly walking through these strange streets, bordering on limping with how weak his body was. Every movement hurt, every muscle pulsed and ached endlessly, forcing more and more heavy breathing out of him, leaving him out of breath quickly. His body and will was still shaken up, the clear image and feeling of Bellua still fresh in his mind. Slowly his walking sped up, turning into running, feeling some unknown dread, eyes on him from behind, refusing to turn around to see what was behind him. Amon knew there was nothing behind him, but her presence was still prevalent in his mind, materializing as just these sounds, these sounds that were just water droplets hitting the ground, a rat running into the cracks of the building, and even his own footsteps. It was all in his head and he knew, but he couldn't help but run because he was afraid, that the moment he turns out, she will be there, still bloodied and ready to pin him down, breaking his arms and legs. Amon could almost feel her breath on the back of his neck. His legs began to give in, causing him to slow down, eventually tripping on his own feet, falling on the ground, causing Amon to quickly look back, but there was no one, nothing there. Despite this, he still felt a heavy cloud in his chest, clutching at it, trying to calm himself down. "Gram...Lucadra...?" Amon silently called out to the two, but still, no reply. They were quiet for a while. There was no one around him, there was no one to talk to, or no one to assure him of anything. He was, for the first time in a while, alone. Truly, single. His eyes slowly closed, and openned, trying to keep himself awake, the exhaustion still getting to him. Despite the damp and rocky pavement, it felt like a comforting gesture, regardless of his chest pounding, his muscles aching, his scars will bleeding. What's the issue with a little nap? What's wrong with a little nap, a rest. He's been through alot. His body has been tormented, his mind violated and tortured, and every ounce of his being just tired and exhausted, out of energy. Amon saw the blood red clouds over the pure black skies, and closed his eyes, drifting off to slumber, ignoring the cold wind and weather causing him body to shake and shiver. "'Honey, come back.'". Amon jumped right back up, straightening up and sweating nervously. The image of Algea appearing so clearly in the darkness, her voice clear as day. He breathed out, still shaken up, his eyes dilated and unblinking. "Stop it..." Amon arched forward, placing his hands on the ground, digging his fingers into the pavement as he tried to recompose himself and calm down "Stop coming back, stop digging into my skull!" Amon bashed his head in the ground, scraping his forehead on it, causing injuries and gashes, bleeding. He stood up, falling out of balance, his equilibrium being messed up "Ugh, stop...getting in my head..." He clutched the sides of his head in pain, feeling a bulging ache at the corners of his mind "Monsters...all around..." He glanced around him, seeing creatures rise and surround him, appearing from the corners of buildings, sides of the streets, humanoid, demonic monsters that all glared at him with their piercing red eyes "You're not real. I'm just seeing things..." Amon said to himself, his arms falling to his sides, almost defeated "Am I...finally going insane?" Walking towards the demons as they got closer to him, Amon stopped and stared directly at one of the demons "Are you...?". The demon suddenly roared, raising its clawed hands above its head, preparing to slash at Amon, who didn't seem fazed by this sudden reaction. The demon's claws, however, didn't even get a swing at Amon's flesh, the hilt of a sword striking the demon's head, knocking it into the ground, also revealing the rest of the demons knocked out as well. "Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked Amon, yet had a serious tone to her. Amon saw the woman, but could only make up a single defining feature about her. "A white ribbon huh..." He said "My imagination is...tacky..." Amon plopped over, losing consciousness, falling and being caught by the woman, successfully catching him. "Oof..." The woman said, being rather bothered by Amon's weight, and more so his bloodied and injured body "Barka is going to have a field day with yo-..." She suddenly halted once her hand touched his body, feeling his body temperature plummeting "Did he get infected...? No, this isn't a symptom. This man is sick..." She said, deducing Amon's condition, getting him on her back grunting as she began sprinting through the streets, managing to handle carrying him. On a different part of the city, Erza broke out of rubble above her, freeing herself, quickly scanning the area "Jellal? Midnight? Cobra? Amon?!" Erza exclaimed, trying to find anyone, quickly recalling the last images in her mind before losing consciousness, her eyes becoming fiery with rage, clenching her hands into fists "Bellua..." She said with utter venom and disdain, quickly rushing through the streets and looking for any signs of life, realizing the city was in utter ruin, not unlike Bosco, yet the skies and clouds were what tipped her off; a blood red clouds against the pure black skies. "This isn't Bosco, this scent..." Erza said, noting on the stench clogging her nostrils. It was dry, rotting and metallic in scent. But still fresh and oozing. She could tell, there is something horribly wrong here. She grinded to a halt, as she heard rocks and rubble moving. Soon, demons rose from rubble, and appearing from inside buildings and every corner, suddenly surrounding Erza "Demons...? Yes, it seems I've been transported to some hellscape. Tell me, demons!" Erza exclaimed, summoning her sword into her hand "Where have I ended up at? What is this place?". The demons growled, ignoring Erza's question, making slow steps towards her, their hissing, grunting, growling and simple animalistic and beastly noises they uttered. "I see...You aren't an intelligent breed, are you?" Erza held her sword's hilt with both her hands, preparing to battle them "I accept your cha-..." Erza was cut off by the thundering sound of a gunshot, as a bullet traveled through one of the skulls of a demon, killing it instantly, causing the horde to quickly run in fear away from the gunshot. Erza stood silent, before quickly following the supposed trail of the bullet, trailing it to the top of a building, one of the few still standing, yet it looked old and decaying. "Such a horrific thing..." Erza said, quickly making her way towards the supposed shooter's location. The moment she reached the doorsteps of the building, she was stopped by a figure jumping out of the window, landing right behind her, cloaked in black with a hood to guise their face. "You...!" Erza stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw a gun barrel inches away from her face, a sniper, held by the figure "...You best be ready if you're going to pull that trigger." Erza said to the figure, clutching her sword still. "...I have but one request." The figure spoke, its voice echoing behind a metallic, black mask, appearing like a closed mouth with vicious jaws "Show me your back.". "Back...?" Erza asked, confused. "I need to know you're not infected. How long have you been here?" The figure asked again, as Erza turned around, exposing her back to the figure. "I've only arrived now." Erza replied. "Hm...Yes, that's fine. Show me your wrists now." The figure requested again, as Erza showed her hands as well, the figure grabbing her arm, pulling it closer for inspection, checking her wrists "Clean." They said, releasing Erza, as it sighed in relief "Congratulations, you're a survivor." The figure removed their hood, revealing their ashen white hair, revealed to be fairly long, and crimson eyes, with what looked like a severe burn just underneath her left eye. "My name is Ghost, it's a pleasure, miss.". "Erza." She introduced herself "A pleasure as well. May I ask...where am I?"." "Where you are, huh." Ghost chuckled, pointing up with her index finger "You haven't gotten a clear view, have ya?" As she said that, Erza looked up, but only saw the same thing she did before. A black sky, with red clouds around it. "I do not understand..." Erza replied. "Hm, I guess it's asleep." Ghost said, aiming her sniper into the skies, firing a single bullet. The bullet traveled into the sky, vanishing from sight quickly "Did'ja know, the Kingdom of Diamonds created bullets that could travel all the way to the statosphere? These bullets won't halt anytime until they hit something, be it a rock, a bird, or...something big." Suddenly, a white line split the black skies, the clouds moving away to reveal it. All heads were up, staring at the heavens, as the line openned, exposing a colorless void, turning the pure black skies into a blinding white. Soon, a black sea formed and contrasted against the whiteness, forming into a sphere, dilating and focusing itself. The darkness and whiteness move, like a satellite scanning the area. "Unnerving, ain't it?" Ghost explained to Erza, who was stunted by this sudden shift in the skies "It's awake, so, say hi, to Calypso.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice